Charlie
by Pheonix2125
Summary: At the start of the war Michael had a hard time coping with the fall and battle against his twin. The soldiers were scared of him and his loneliness only grew. It wasn't until Charlie, Alex's mother, reached out to him that he was able to find comfort. When she dies, he finds himself having to save Alex from Jeep's growing alcohol problem and negligence.


The harsh wind nipped at Michael's nose as he picked his way through the wreckage. Men sat scattered across the debris resting where they could. Most of them nodded fearfully at him as he passed while the others started at him with awe. He tried talking with the captains but they only had business to discuss.

That's not what he wanted.

After going head to head with his twin brother he wanted nothing more than to curl up somewhere and die. The front lines lay ahead of them and in the open air there was no coverage. He couldn't let the men see him fall apart. He had attempted to find solace in the company of his peers, his brothers in arms. Only to find they did not see him as he did them.

They saw themselves as beneath him, unworthy.

He was a god on their playing field and if they upset him his wrath would be unleashed. Those that knew him from before the fall only looked to him with reverence. They admired him and held him so high on a pedestal it was impossible to talk with them.

He found himself sitting alone atop a car watching the soldiers seek their own comfort or tend their own wounds. He learned quickly how uneasy his wings made them feel and made sure to sheath them back whenever he returned from the front.

It was uncomfortable and often times they would cramp, but he would soon get used to the pain. He watched as one of the nurses fluttered about from solider to solider. She worked quickly and often times brought them some food. He sighed and looked towards the sky brow knitting together. He couldn't cry. Everything hurt.

A large thump sounded below him and his head shot to the source. There climbing awkwardly over the car was the nurse.

"You could help a lady up you know?"

She yelled at him and he quickly moved to pull her up. As he set her down face to face he observed her face.

"Thanks." She said and smiled at him.

Her eyes were a bright blue, just like his twins. He turned away from her and sat down. She didn't move for a while and then he heard her sit down next to him. Her knee touched his own.

"You should let your wings out you know. I bet after using them so much they will cramp up."

She peered around and looked at his face. He raised his eyebrow at her but otherwise didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to people talking to him even if he wanted it to happen.

"It's already cramping isn't it."

She frowned and moved behind him. Michael jumped as she began massaging his shoulders.

"Calm down, Michael. You're so tense I don't know how you plan to rest."

Michael tried to follow her instructions as much as possible but he honestly had no idea how.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the medical squad. I volunteered from the city." She said voice filling with pride.

He just shook his head.

"No, up here, on this car."

"Why giving you a massage." She said with a joke but smoothed out the shirt on his back and sighed. "I admit it's a little weird seeing you in physical form but I reasoned I shouldn't treat you any difference than I have since before the fall. Do you remember me?"

She asked and he sworn her voice quivered. He turned now to look her in the eye.

"Charlie, I remember all Father's children I protected. I see no sense in why I would have forgotten you."

Her smile widened and she embraced him. He stiffened significantly but she paid it no mind.

"Look, look!"

She said and showed him her necklace. It was oval with the words Saint Michael snaking around the edged with a form of himself slaying a devil. He smiled back and took the necklace in her hands and ran his thumb over them. He slowly let his wings out and flexed them. Her face turned to childish awe and she reached up to touch them.

Her awe was different then the faces on the men. It was warm. He brought his wings down and she ran her fingers over the feathers.

"They are so soft!" She said and laughed when he twisted his face in indignation.

"Did you think they would be rough?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just you use them for everything I thought they would feel more like metal."

He scoffed at her and laid his head on his hand. She watched him carefully for a while.

"Why don't you ever come to the officer's tent to sleep? It cannot be good for you to sleep like that.

" He yawned at her and closed his eyes.

"I have no desire to cause them unrest by my presence. It is better I pose as the watch dog."

"But, surely you need some good rest."

He smiled sadly at her and shook his head.

"Charlie, there is no good rest for me now. Not with Father gone, and not while I fight my own family. It is better if you don't worry about me. Now go, there are other soldiers who need your tending."

She didn't object and he closed his eyes. He felt her slowly move forward and place a kiss on the side of his head.

"Sleep well, Saint Michael." She said and slipped off the top of the car.

* * *

The next time Michael returned to the back lines it had been nearly three weeks. Although he didn't need as much sleep as the humans did, exhaustion had finally driven him back. General Riesen convinced him to retreat for a while when he realized Michael refused to ignore the stray soldier's cry for help and there was always someone.

Whenever they were in danger if he could hear their call he answered. He couldn't hear their call back here which only put him on edge but at least he could allow himself to sleep. He was no use to them dead.

He moved past the men and sighed as he noticed his usually perch had become the men's look out. It had given him a good view of the area. He scanned the area and noticed Charlie running towards him. He almost turned away from her. He was exhausted and really didn't want to talk anymore. She was upon him in moments and stopped short of embracing him.

He felt her firm fingers snake around his arm. "

Michael!"

She greeted and smiled up at him.

"Charlie" He whispered already out of breath.

She took his hand and began leading him through the rubble.

"I talked with the Captains; they were upset that they made you feel unwelcomed. I don't think they could help themselves. Everyone's scared most of the time. But…"

She turned around to look at him her eyes flashing like a comets.

"They put together a tent for you, just you! It's just up over here."

She turned back and led him a little further to a tent. It was relatively large in size, big enough for three men. It was covered in strips of ribbon and ripped fabric that had been tied to any part it seemed they were able. Michael examined the stripes of fabric and turned to her.

"These are from their clothes."

"Yes." She smiled. "I tore mine too. There it is."

She pointed towards the light blues stripped cloth in the middle.

"There was an Irish priest passing through that told the men how if they asked for a blessing and left the cloth as a token you would answer. It's a lovely tradition. The tent isn't quite the same as a tree but I didn't think you would mind. They just worry they will be forgotten."

"No one's forgotten."

He whispered and ducked inside the tent. It was beautiful inside which was strange considering the war. The men had found anything of value in the field and littered the place with it. Jewelry hung from the poles of the tent and Charlie moved around him to light the lanterns that had been hung around the tent. One was mosaic and the other glass with golden trim.

A raised makeshift mattress had been crafted and covered with a red silk sheet, a purple cotton cloth and a plush comforter. He ducked his head down and took a step back. He didn't want to stay here. The men were out in the cold. They should be using these things to stay warm. Charlie caught his arm and stopped him from moving out.

"Please Michael. Just stay. The men worked really hard for you."

"I don't need it." He said and shook his head.

"But they do, Michael." She said and once more rested her hands on his arm. "I know you're exhausted. The men were upset they hadn't done anything for you because they thought their commanding officers had. They spent so much time putting this together. Michael, it will make them happy to see you use this space. It will only upset them if you don't."

He still made no movement and she shook her head.

"Look, I'll go find us something to eat. You get settled and you better not leave this tent. The men will be all over me when I get out and I'll have to lie and tell them you loved it." She huffed and started to leave.

"Charlie."

"Yes."

She stopped instantly.

"Don't lie. Tell them that I'm pleased. It's beautiful."

"Okay."

She smiled and rushed out of the room. He quickly shed the blood covered clothes off his body and brought out his wings. The tent was more than enough space to move them a bit. The cold weather stung and he burrowed under the covers. The feathers on his wings puffed outwards to keep him warm and he draped them over himself. He was almost asleep when he heard the soft patter of footsteps enter the tent but then he faded out.

* * *

His wings were failing him. He tried as best he could to steady his landing but he crashed into the ground, panting as the dust settled. His eyes pricked with tears and he brought his hands up to cover them letting the blood mingle with the tears running down his face. His brother had tried to kill him.

They had avoided each other during the battles but this time as soon as he returned to the front lines Gabriel had attacked him. He had managed to wound Gabriel terribly which forced his brother to pull back.

Almost immediately he had been surrounded by higher angels and nearly fell at their hand had not General Riesling noticed their assault. Gabriel would be out of this war for a while. The wound he had caused would not heal easily or quickly. He heard footsteps crowd around him as the men rushed to his aid. His breath quickened and he brought his wings around himself forming a cocoon.

His eyes widened and he heard the men draw back. His back shivered as he felt someone petting his wings. They slowly began moving them to uncover him and he allowed it to happen.

"Michael?"

Charlie asked voice laced with concern as she uncovered his face from his hands. Although he sustained many injuries, they were quickly healing. She hesitated now as a slow fear crept up her spine.

His eyes were bright red.

He noticed her hesitation and flinched backwards as if her fear had wounded him and he turned his face from her. Her alarm grew but in a different way and she rushed forward into the tent his wings created.

"Michael, are you alright? What can I do?"

His breath caught and he closed his eyes. As he opened them his voice quivered and from his eyes dropped a stream of blood. He didn't say anything but kept his head down towards the ground. His checks were covered with blood now. His face remained impassive.

"It's okay."

She said and once more embraced him in a hug. Nothing was ever okay in war but it was nice of her to say so. This time he sagged against her and she rubbed soft circles on the back of his neck.

"Shhhh, it's okay. What happened? What was it?"

She asked soothingly but he just shook her head and pulled away from her. His eyes slowly returned to brown. He put his hand on her face and traced her check.

"Did you know Charlie, my eyes used to be blue?" He asked and she knitted her brow in confusion. "Yes blue, just like yours, just like my twin brothers."

"What happen?" She whispered.

"I cried too much."

He said and then stood up. She didn't follow him as he cut his way through the men and disappeared inside his tent. She was questioned but she had no answers to give other than the archangel needed some time.

* * *

The next day he stayed in his tent and didn't come out. The main threat was gone so there was no point in moving anymore. He was tired. He had slept all day but was still so tired nothing mattered anymore. It was cold too. The cloth tent couldn't seem to keep out the draft and he had no desire to pull out his wings. He stared out the flap of his tent until the day fell and rose again.

She was blurry at first when she entered his vision.

"See Jeep I told you. Don't be such a baby."

She put her hands on his knees as she looked up at him from where she sat.

"Saint Michael?" She whispered.

He looked at her as she spoke but gave her no other indication he had heard her.

"The men made a fire and we were going to have some fun. Most of the possessed are retreating now."

She gave Jeep a worried look.

"We could make you a spot by the generals."

Jeep offered but Charlie shook her head at him and he stopped.

"Come on." She said and stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Uh Charlie, I don't think." He cautioned.

He wasn't too sure Michael was safe.

"Jeep, if you're not going to help leave. That's the only reason I asked you to come." She scolded and turned back to Michael. "Sorry, you know I was never good with putting up with people."

She joked and tugged on his arm.

"Let's go."

She groaned and managed to pull him hard enough where had to stumble to rise out of bed or he would have fallen.

"Charlie."

He said and grabbed for the air next to her. His hand meet with nothing and he slowly lowered his free arm.

"It's this way."

She said and reached down to grab his other hand as well and began leading him out. She turned so he had to stumble to keep up with her and not hit her feet. Drums were beating and he could already hear the men singing. A whistle was blowing somewhere as a group of soldiers were playing ball. Some of them cheered as they walked by and Michael turned to look at the game.

No one had scored.

He looked around the camp and took everything in: the men drinking too much by the fire, a solider being attended by a nurse, Jeep, Charlie's husband following nervously off to the side. He caught Michael looking at him and smiled loosely with his teeth.

"Hey, you alive now?" He blinked at him for a little bit.

"Where is she taking us?"

At that Jeep started to laugh.

"Oh, that puts me at ease."

Michael scrunched his nose up and almost tripped on her feet again. He sighed and watched their feet for a while.

"My guess is to one of the smaller fires. It's probably where her nurse friends are."

"I'm not actually."

"Oh?"

"I was going to where our friends are."

"Uh," Jeep rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey guys!" Charlie greeted at the campfire.

"Hey, Charlie, Michael"

"Oh you, thanks."

Charlie squealed and ducked down to give her friend a quick hug. She was relieved her friends weren't pretending to be deer in headlights at her bringing Michael along.

"Alright just sit here."

She guided Michael to a long bench they had created out of loose boards. Her friends shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly watching them.

"Okay well that's Asher, over there is Jeromy and that's…"

"Rebecca, Joyce but hates the name prefers Alice, Ruth and…"

"Right, sorry. I forgot you already knew everyone." Charlie soothed and shrugged uneasily at the others. They tensed up considerably at Michael's display.

"I pointed you guys out while we were walking over here."

Jeep said and everyone laughed releasing the tension they had been holding.

"Wow, you had us going there for a second." Asher said and took another drink from his bottle.

Alice smiled at them and went back to strumming on her guitar. The tension in Michael increased and Jeep began to think lying for him had been a bad idea. The guy hadn't seemed to mind making everyone uncomfortable. It wasn't until he saw Charlie put her arms around him that he began to feel a surge of jealously. Her boobs pressed into Michael's back and she swung affectionately back and forth a hair.

"Do you remember when I broke into my mom's closest? And I put on all those ridiculous clothes and tried to walk in stilettos?"

Michael's' lips turned upwards slightly.

"I was so ready to run after that boy when I noticed I lost my necklace."

"I took it." He said.

"What? You didn't?" She cried and laughed. "I always knew there was no way it got off my neck! And you put it right on top of my favorite picture of Jesus."

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh! See Jeep! I told you about that and I was right."

She laughed and Jeep looked unamused.

"Saint Michael."

"Yes, Charlie?"

"What was going to happen to me if I went?"

Michael turned to look at her and smiled.

"It doesn't matter child."

She then jerked his head towards her and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, for keeping me safe all the time." He smiled at her.

"What the hell was that?"

"It was just a kiss moron." She said and stood up. "Why jealous?"

She mocked and wrapped her arms around Jeep's shoulders.

"He's an angel silly."

She said and left feather kisses down his face and pulled away when he was too invested. The look on Jeep's face made Michael laugh. It was a beautiful sound, like the first morning with a clear blue sky after weeks of rain. The normalcy was a blessing and finally he felt okay. His laughter quickly infected the group and Jeep began to turn bright red.

* * *

"Michael!"

Charlie squealed and dived into his arms the minute he touched the ground. Her belly had gotten larger and he couldn't help but lean over to listen to the baby.

"He's happy in there."

"Well of course he is! His godfather came to visit."

She laughed and started walking back into the house.

"Charlie, you're barefoot."

"So, my feet will be okay you worry wort."

She mocked and headed inside. She sat down at the couch and pulled Michael next to her. Jeep greeted them as he entered the room and headed for the kitchen. Charlie rested her feet on Michael's legs and leaned back into the couch. They talked about many things over the TV. When Jeep finally came to check on them they were both asleep.

* * *

The light stung his eye and he swung his wings around the horde of enemies. He had to clear a way to the house. It had happened so suddenly. She had been out in the front lawn poking at the garden when the horde descended upon them.

Alex was screaming and Charlie was crying.

He fought around them in a circle trying to keep the enemy away from her but there were too many. As soon as he would fight them off from one side they would attack her at the back. He couldn't cut a path to the house with the way he had to circle constantly at her back. There weren't just eight balls in the mass of bodies; some of them were higher angels.

His steps began to falter.

Over and over their teeth and nails sunk into any part of him left open and he struggled to tear them off. Where was Jeep? Where was her husband? Suddenly he caught a glimpse of him standing in the doorway. He was holding a rifle looking at them.

"Jeep!"

He yelled but to his horror he retreated back into the house. Dread crept hold of him. Jeep had abandoned them like a coward. He looked frantically around him as he pushed Charlie to down at his feet in an attempt to get the hordes off of her. Blood ran down her shoulders and back from where they had latched on to her. He fumbled over her as the 8-balls all lunged at once upon him.

He tried grabbing her to take off flying but as soon as he opened his wings the monsters dived onto them. The force sent him tumbling forward knocking her over as well.

"Michael!" She shrieked and dropped Alex.

He twisted with all his might and scrambled to retrieve the hysterical baby that had rolled to the floor.

"Charlie!"

He shrieked as he watched her body be thrown across the yard. He tried to move forward but they surrounded him. Even with one sword he still couldn't cut though the group. Horror tainted his eyes as he watched them descend on her.

"No! Charlie! Don't you take her! No!"

He shrieked and turned wildly cutting them down with his wings. It was then he heard the baby gasp and choke. He couldn't do this. He stopped eyes wide to see them tear apart her arm with their teeth.

Her screams turned to gurgles. He choked and wrapped his wings around them like two hands engulfing them. There were too many. He couldn't fight them, he couldn't fight them. He was crouched on his knees as the hordes tried as they could to tear through his feathers but failed. They were like heavenly metal; nothing could cut through them if he wove them tightly enough around himself.

There was just enough space for him to clench a baby in his arms. Alex continued to cry loudly for his mother. Michael stared out mouth hanging open in shock.

"They ate her." He whispered. "They ate her and he just stood there."

He sobbed and a red tear dripped down his face.

"How could you take her from me!"

He shrieked and choked as another sob racked his frame. His cries mingled with those of the baby below him. The blood ran freely down his checks and he found the world unreachable ounce more.

The screams from Alex faded as well as the cries of the monsters clawing at his wings. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered. His body quivered and he put his face down and continued to cry. Days passed and still he didn't move and the baby continued to scream. His hunger grew and he began licking the tears that ran down Michael's face which satisfied him.

However, his discomfort at his diaper had him in tears constantly too. On the fifth day Michael felt the world shift around him.

The hordes were leaving. It was like a tidal wave hit him washing over him as he tuned back into the world around him, Alex screams, the retreating feet. A force hit him in the back so hard it sent him forward. However he caught himself and rolled over holding the baby close.

"What a pathetic mess you are?" Gabriel sneered at him.

Michael's eye grew wide once more and he had no words to offer. The smell from his charge assaulted his nose and Michael started to panic. How long was he out? Gabriel charged once more in a way that meant to kill. It chilled Michael to the bone but he was too weak to attack. He had to protect the baby. He had to get away.

"What no words. Although with that creature in your hands, I'm not sure what you expect to do."

He laughed and lunged at him once more. They continued to dance around and Michael began to panic. He was going to hurt the baby. He couldn't move fast or he would hurt the baby.

"Shh, Alex, please it's okay." He choked.

Suddenly a gunshot went off and he flinched. Gabriel screamed. Jeep stood on the door way. He wasted no time in seeing the aftermath and took off. He held Alex close and flew as slow as he deemed safe towards Vega. Gabriel didn't follow.

* * *

Ever since Charlie had died Michael couldn't look at Jeep the same. The man had followed him to the city after a week looking for Alex. He reluctantly handed over the child to him but required Jeep to join the Angel Corps. He agreed and entered basic training which he breezed through given his old military history. Whenever the man was out for work Michael insured Alex was always taken care of.

He either took the child with him, stayed at Jeeps apartment or made sure he was in the hands of a capable nanny. He tried to visit as much as his schedule would allow. Jeep tended to stay out of his way when he came to visit. He was glad of it. However, the more he came over the more he began to notice the bottles that would litter the table.

He noticed the empty glass hidden under furniture and new bottles seemed to stand on every shelf in the closet and pantry. There were days Michael would come to see Alex were he would smell alcohol on the man.

Jeep would only shrug it off. Alex's cries would draw him away and then Jeep would be gone. The child was just hungry or needed to be changed. Alex would always still when he saw him and begin to smile. As soon as he began tending to Alex's needs, he would start crying once more and only stopped when he was well fed and cleaned back in Michael's arms. In this way, Alex slowly began to grow up.

The older he got the more frequently this occurred and Michael's anger got worst. Whenever Jeep returned, Michael went after him as if they were a married couple.

"You left again." He growled

"Michael, how's my little Alex?" He slurred and walked closer to them.

"You can't even stand."

"Oh, shove off." He rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen.

"How do you expect to take care of Alex when you can't even take care of yourself?"

Jeep sat down heavily at the table.

"Take care of myself just fine." He grumbled and reached for another bottle.

"You've had enough." He yelled and Alex started to cry.

"Oh for fucks sake, you made him cry!" He yelled and tried to take a swig of the bottle but Michael snatched it from his hand and threw it on the floor.

"Would you get the fuck out of here? I'm back now so you can leave the brat and go." He yelled pointing his finger at Alex. Alex cried louder and buried his head in the back of Michael's legs. His shrieking sending Jeep's splitting headache out of control.

"I could take him away from you." He said with a chill in his voice.

"The fuck did you say?"

"I could take him away from you if I wanted. I'm sure many other families would love to have him."

"He's my fucking son." He screamed and jumped out of his seat. He stumbled as he got into Michael's face.

"That makes no difference…"

"The hell it don't. He's not your fucking child, he's mine."

"Then stop drinking and take care of him!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my son!"

"You can come get him in the morning. I won't leave him with you."

"You …"

But Michael was no longer paying attention. He picked up Alex and took off towards the stratosphere. Alex's screams turned to joy as he observed the ground below.

* * *

The next morning Jeep had the decency to look ashamed.

"Michael, I…"

Michael turned his back on him and walked away leaving the door open. Alex was wide awake and playing with the little figurines Michael had given him. He laughed when Michael came around the corner and showed him the setup he had made. Michael smiled.

"They look lovely." He said and patted the child on the head.

Jeep just stood there watching them.

"You were supposed to protect her." He choked out and Michael just turned to look at him.

"I thought you were her guardian angel. I couldn't move you see. They would have killed me and then Alex would have no one to look after him."

Michael still didn't say anything and Jeep began to get antsy. He moved further into the room and towards Alex. Jeep couldn't help it. He began to cry. The shame from last night's occurrence coupled with Michael's presence overwhelming him.

"Why did it have to be her?" He choked and sat down on the bed. Alex stopped playing with his toys and stayed still.

"I couldn't, he's have…"

Michael did nothing but fold his hands over his chest and be the stoic wall the Senate knew him as. He said nothing as the man continued to sob into his hands. He let him unleash himself offering neither comfort nor any indication he was listening. Slowly, Jeep began to compose himself and wiped the snot dripping from his nose unto his sleeve. His lip quivered as he looked at Michael.

"He has her eyes."

"I know."

"That's all I can think about when he looks at me. I don't know what else to do."

"Keep moving forward. Alex has a purpose. He will right this world."

"He's just a boy."

"As was Moses and Elijah before him. Our Lord Jesus was a boy once."

"He's not God."

"No, but neither were the first two I mentioned. You must have faith Jeep and you must recover." He said softly and leaned over gently towards him as a parent would a small child.

"It can be done. Your child, your son needs you and not half of you. We all miss Charlie, even Alex."

Jeep nodded his head in understanding and stood up.

"You have my word Michael. No more drinking. I swear to it by the memory of Charlie. Come on Alex, let's go home."

As he led the wide eyed child away Michael heard him start to cry again. It was weeks before Michael was able to return to see Jeep and Alex. The people had been in an uproar over multiple eight-ball attacks and he spent most of his time with the Corps, Senate or making public appearances for the people.

He tried to visit the hospitals and homes of those with little ones as often as he could to support the people and ensure they were taken care of. It was with great anxiety that he realized he had been away from Alex for too long. He could only hope Jeep had stayed off the bottle. He arrived quickly and knocked several times on the door. The minutes stretched on and no one came.

He didn't hear any crying from the house but that did nothing to quench his anxiety. The spare key behind the welcome sign let him into the house. As soon as he ripped the door open the overwhelming smell of alcohol hit his nose. As he glanced around the room he noticed Jeep passed out on the couch. He lay on his stomach with his hands awkwardly around him. Alex was nowhere in sight.

"Alex." He called but the child wasn't there.

"Alex!" He yelled and sprinted into the kitchen. His eyes grew frantic and he rushed into Jeeps room it was empty. Almost tripping over his feet he lunged towards the bathroom door and rushed inside.

"Alex!" He shrieked and then caught sight of him lying like a corpse in the bathwater.

He wasn't breathing.

In seconds Michael hoisted him out and laid him on the floor where he immediately began preforming CPR. The seconds dragged and his breathing caught in his throat. He couldn't lose him too, not him. He was all he had left. The time ticked loudly about them when suddenly Alex began to cough up water. It gurgled up from his lungs. He drew his first breath. He continued to cough and spit up water.

As the hacking stopped and his breathing returned to normal he began to cry. Michael crushed the child into his arms and just held him there. As he got his nerves under control he noticed the broken glass on the opposite side of the room and the bruises on Alex's arms. A giant welt was forming on his head. He returned to Alex's room and picked up some of his favorite toys.

He also made sure to take the picture of Charlie off the dresser. Without a second thought for the man on the couch he left the apartment with everything in hand including Alex.

It didn't take long for Jeep to come raving at him. The man was still drunk. His clothes had probably scarcely left his body in the past few weeks.

"Michael!" He roared causing many heads to turn. "You bring me back my boy!"

He ignored him and continued down the hall. He heard his footsteps follow after him and he turned into a vacant office. As soon as Jeep had burst through the door Michael threw his weight on him and slammed him into the wall.

"You lost him Jeep."

"Let go of me."

"He almost drown and why? Because he cried too loud?" He snarled.

"I was watching him the entire time."

"I had to give him CPR."

"That's a fucking lie I…"

"No longer are in con…"

"Watched him, he's…"

"You don't have him..."

"My child I..."

"Will die before you touch him again!" His wings unfurled and he used the force they created to smash Jeep by the throat into the wall with a bang. He released the man and sat upon the desk behind him.

"You will, Jeep Lannon, write a letter letting Alex know you love him and for this reason must leave. You will return to the house Charlie lived at during her last days and here you will study the tattoos and Alex's place in all this."

Jeep stared at him.

"You can't take my son from me."

"I already have, from right under your nose I believe."

"He needs me." He choked.

"No Jeep, he doesn't because there is nothing for you to do here. If you want to help your son you will write that letter but you cannot stay in this city any longer."

* * *

He had to give Alex up too. It had been simple enough to keep the child hidden for a while but it couldn't last. The day before he was give Alex up he refused to put the child. He was selfish. He knew that. He couldn't bear to watch the child realize what was happening so instead he put him to sleep and then turned him over to the orphanage.

He didn't visit Alex again in the same form. He checked in on him as often as he could. He couldn't help himself. Whenever he noticed Alex crying he would gravitate towards orphanage. He found himself shrouding his appearance as an old lady or a young teacher and go console the child. He also couldn't help but jump in when the other kids were picking on him.

So he became a mister or a misses that stepped in. He appeared so much that Alex began to get excited when he would coincidentally pass by the grounds. He was growing fast. It wasn't long until he was moved to a teenage home and Michael had to once more give up his place by Alex's side as it became harder to work disguises into his life.

He contented himself with watching the child study and left mysterious gifts on his bed on birthdays and holidays. Somedays Michael would pass by as a random civilian that got lost as he stood at his post. Other days he would be a random Corps solider.

He was pleased with how Alex was growing into a young man. Since Charlie's death he had no desire to build a relationship with anyone. She had been the one to allow him to let his guard down and would be the last.

* * *

I'll admit this one was a little choppy... and I'm not too crazy with how I ended it. I might go back and make Alex see everything Michael has done for him in a vision but... idk


End file.
